Only For You I Will
by Jazyrha
Summary: Because only for you, Hinata, I will give my life. Only for you I will sacrifice everything. Only for you I will survive. Only for you, I will, Hinata. KibaHina! Review,please, first Naruto story ever! Ch7! They found their new home...
1. Chapter 1: Run

**_Only For You I Will _**

**Chapter 1: Run (back to Konoha!)**

_Run. Keep running. Don't stop. Run. Run._

It were the only thoughts in his head. His lungs were about to explode and his legs protested by every move he made. But he couldn't stop, he couldn't look back. He needed to run, run and never stop.

_Run._

His arms grabbed closer on to the girl lying in there. He **had **to save her, no matter what. In his head, he could still hear Shino screaming. Tears burned, but he hadn't the strenght left to cry. They were still there, still after him.

_Keep running._

His feet touched the ground and were gone again. Akamaru was laying wounded on his shoulder, Hinata was more dead then alive in his arms. And he, he could only run. He had to run. It felt like he was only moving because of his own will.

"Kiba...Kiba-kun?" he heard a soft voice asking.

_Don't stop._

"I'll save you, Hinata-chan" he answered, even tough she didn't even asked that.

He could hear their footsteps behind him. He could smell them. Gritting his theeth to prevent himself to totally panick, he searched for an idea. There must be something he could do. Someway he could save Akamaru and Hinata. Fighting was no option, he had barely the power to continue running. Slower and slower he began, untill he told himself to run faster.

_Run, Kiba, run. _

He kept telling himself that, but he felt his body protesting. At this rate, they would catch up and he would die. No, even worse. Hinata and Akamaru would die. There was no way he would ever let that happen. If he had the strenght left to smile his trademark smile, he would've done it. But instead he used the power he felt now to run faster. Faster and faster. So fast the world became nothing more then a blur. He forgot were he was heading too. It didn't matter too. The destination was of no matter, only the fact he would get there.

_I'll save you, Hinata. I'll save you. I swear I will!_

Panick.

That was what he felt, when he saw the dark emptiness only a few inches away from him. He was standing on a cliff, with underneath it nothing than darkness. His nose detected water and... them. They were coming closer and closer, he knew it, he smell it, he felt it. There was no way he could go. Was this the end? No, it couldn't be. He had to save Hinata and Akamaru.

"So, you've finnally realised running is useless, didn't you?"

Fear ran so fast trough his whole body he froze. Not a single muscle moved.

_Run! Run, Kiba!!_

But he could not. He simply stood there, his eyes widened in horror. The man standing before him killed Shino and Kiba knew he would be next. Tears of fear filled his eyes. The man took a step forward.

_I... I... _

Kiba hold Hinata closer to his body with one arm and the other grabbed Akamaru.

_Hinata, Akamaru... _

He felt his heart beating so fast it would stop anytime now. He trembled and his body refused to move. The man took another step towards Kiba.

_I definitly..._

Kiba made a decision. In a last, desparate attempt to save Hinata and Akamaru, he hold both of them close to his body. Then he turned around and ran into the darkness underneath the cliff.

_I will save you. No matter what._

He closed his eyes. A shallow breathing told him Hinata was still alive. Good. She needed to stay that way. Whatever she did, she needed to live. It was the only thing he really wanted. Akamaru's heart was still beating, even tough he could barely feel it at all.

Then he felt his body hitting something hard. All the air in his lungs was beaten away by that sudden pain. Pain flashed trough his body and he opened his mouth to scream, but instead of air only water filled his mouth.

_Hinata... Akamaru... _

Memories flashed trough his head and he sank deeper and deeper. Some sweet voice in his mind told him to swim, but his body simply didn't move anymore. Perhaps he couldn't save them. The pressure of the water made it feel like his lungs were ripped apart. The bit of strenght that was left in his wounded, half dead body slipped away from him. Slowly, so slow it hurt. So slow he could almost see it, smell it, if the water wasn't filling his nose, that was.

_I couldn't save Shino. Am I going to let you die two? Hinata... Akamaru... I'm... I'm so sorry... My body isn't moving. _

In his head, he could hear Hinata laughing. He see him and Akamaru running trough the woods. Was he really going to let them die? No... He.. He made a promise.

Searching for a strenght beyond reason, that last resort deep inside him, he slowly opened his eyes. Deep in the water, the world above it looked so beautiful. That was a reason to fight, right. It didn't make sense at all, but he started kicking, swimming.

_I won't break my promise... I won't... I will definitely..._

He made it to te surface and he felt the sun burning on his brown hair. Looking above him, he knew he wasn't followed anymore. He didn't need to run anymore. Smiling, he pulled Hinata above the water and lay Akamaru above her. Then he laid on his back, watching the clouds. His feet kicked in the water, but he stopped with that realising it wasn't of any use. For now, he just let the water lead him.

"You see" he slowly whispered to fight the fear, "I told you I would rescue you guys. You two better thank me when we're back in Konoha!"

_If we ever get back..._

Still catching his breath, he tried not to think about Shino's screams, his blood all over the place. The smell of blood would never go away.

"You know," he started talking again, to fight the fear and sorrow away, "I know a joke. Wanna hear it?"

A answer didn't come, but still he started to talk further: "Well, there was..."

He just kept talking. He needed to hear someone's voice, even when it was his own. Something must tell him he was still alive. The sound of his voice, acting like there was nothing happened and Hinata was actually going to react, calmed him down a little. His eyes were directed straight at the white clouds, to forget the water colering red around him. He finished his joke.

"Not funny?" he answered.

An answer didn't come.

"Yeah, you're right, Akamaru" he said to himself, "Hinata is way to innocent to hear jokes like that."

He sighed.

"I'm really going crazy, right?" he felt the panick coming again, "you two are near death and I'm telling jokes to myself."

He took some deep breaths. Panicking now was no option. First, he had to bring them back to Konoha and make sure they survived. There was time enough to panick and be scared after that. Right now, he needed to be strong. Slowly he turned around, making sure Hinata's and Akamaru's head were above the water. With what seemed a never ending source of power, he began to swim. There was no time to waste, every second could be their last.

"Hinata, Akamaru" he whispered, "hold on"

After what seemed an eternity, he climbed to the shore. Pulling Hinata's powerless body to the shore and laying Akamaru next to him, he tried to catch his breath. His body was soaked and he felt cold. It almost felt like his heart was freezing. Even the sun couldn't warm him again. His eyes looked at Hinata. She must be cold too. Taking of his jacket, he closed his eyes. He had to make this, no matter what. It wasn't much further now... he hoped. Slowly he crawled to Hinata, reaching out for her. He wrapped his jacket around her, hoping it would keep her warm. Then he picked her up, holding her motionless body close to his. Kneeling beside Akamaru, he put him on his shoulder, the place where he belonged.

"Don't die, you two, don't even think about it" he smiled and continued his way back to Konoha.

His body was protesting and he couldn't control the trembling of his legs. But still he forced himself to put that one foot for the other, lift up the other and place it before the other one. He only concentrated on walking, because it seemed to take all the strenght he had left. Hinata's body became heavier with every step he took. He started to stagger and he laughed a bit at the stupid movements he made. His laugh sounded fake in his ear tough. How could he possibly be laughing after he saw Shino die and he did nothing? And then the fear... that fear that cut off all his senses, froze him in a second. It was too painfull to die from, he could only tremble and watch. He swallowed at the memorie. Closing his eyes and concentrating at nothing else then the walking, he desperatly blocked out everything else. His feet carried him further, further and further. He opened his eyes and a smile, real this time, crossed his face. Like the way to heaven, he could see the gate of Konoha before him.

"We made it! Hinata, Akamaru! We made it!!" he laughed and he forced his feet to move faster. "We made it!! Hahaha, you two are going to be alri -"

Suddenly he stopped talking. His eyes widened a last time and he felt the power leaving him. The ground hit him harder then he expected. The smell of ground came in his nose. His eyes fell closed and there was nothing he could about it. Hinata's body was right on top of his, but he couldn't move a single muscle. Every little piece of his body hurt. The darkness became closer and closer.

"Kiba-kun? Hinata-chan?" he heard someone yelling.

He wanted to answer, but the darkness he was slipping into felt really nice. He could close his eyes now, he could fall asleep now. The darkness could take him away now. Hinata, Akamaru. They were save.

_I told you so..._

It was the last tought that crossed his mind, before the darkness pulled him away from the world around him.

* * *

**Hope you like it. This is my first Naruto story ever! Like you've guessed, it's a KibaHina story. Please, please review, I really love them. Sorry to let Shino die already, but well, it's for the good of my story. I don't really have much to say about this anymore, so hope you enjoyed it. Review! D (This couple is so cute, isn't it?)**


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

**_Only For You I Will_**

For the Japanese words, you get the translation under the story. And the words that are like **_this _**is everything Akamaru says, thinks (or whatever that dog does? XD)

**Chapter 2: Recovery**

Kiba stared at the wall in front of him. There was nothing interesting about it, tough. It was just that stupid, boring wall he knew since he was little. But still he stared at it, like it was the most interesting thing he ever saw. No one knew, that the wall he was looking at wasn't the thing he saw. No, in his mind, before his eyes, the same movie played again. He didn't smell the smell of the fresh air, coming from his window. Tears filled his eyes again and his vision became blurry.

_I saved Hinata-chan and Akamaru… But I couldn't save you, Shino. Gomen… _

Blood was everywhere, and he only stared. His brown eyes stared at the person in front of him, fighting with everything he had.

_"Run, Kiba-kun. Don't let them get you. Take Hinata-chan with you. Save her. I know you lover her, Kiba-kun. Don't worry about me, just save her. I'll catch up later." _

But he never came. Kiba knew he wouldn't come anymore when he heard his friend scream, when he smelled blood everywhere. The leaves weren't green anymore, but red. Red from Shino's blood.

He stood up and smashed his fist into the wall. Tears began to fall.

"Why did you do that? Why did you die! That isn't fair" his shoulder shook and he watched the darker spots his tears left.

"I saved Hinata-chan… And Akamaru, too" he clenched his fist, fighting against the pain, "why couldn't I save you?"

_I'll make you a promise Shino. You died protecting us and I'll make sure Hinata-chan is safe for the rest of her life. I won't let your death be a waste. Gomen, Shino, gomen! _

A familiar barking made him look up.

"Akamaru? You shouldn't be walking, you're injured" he smiled at the little, white dog.

**_Hinata. _**

"Hinata?" he recalled, whipping his tears away, "what's wrong with Hinata?"

**_Follow me. _**

"Hai!" he shouted and he ran after Akamaru.

He had absolutely no clue of what was going on, but he knew one thing: If it was about Hinata, he definitely cared. A promise, he made a promise to his precious friend. The promise to make sure Hinata won't be hurt in any way. And he was not going to break that promise. The night surrounded him with a fresh spring smell. Flowers silently watched the stars, waiting until dawn came. But Kiba didn't care about the beauty around him, his eyes were only focused on Akamaru, his white fur shining like a star in the black night. His legs still hurt from all the running he did a few days ago. Without complaining however, he ran further. Akamaru stopped suddenly, his nose pointing in a forward. Kiba stopped too and slowly looked up. Almost automatic, he held his breath as he saw the girl standing there. Her beautiful, lavender coloured hair was caught in a dance with the wind. He could only see her back, but he could imagine her big, white eyes looking at the stars. His eyes went back to Akamaru.

"Nothing wrong, right?" he whispered, hoping she wouldn't hear.

Akamaru just ran towards Hinata, seeking attention by barking at her. Hinata slowly turned around and Kiba felt his heart missing a few beats when he saw a tear on her face. Why? Why was she crying? A cold feeling warned him that this wasn't right at all.

"Akamaru?" her soft voice said. "Are you alone?"

Kiba froze when she looked up. Time stopped for a few seconds, or so it seemed. He stared at Hinata's tears and she stared back. The wind caught her hair again. Kiba swore in silence he was so going to make Akamaru pay for dragging him into this… at least, very awkward situation. Hinata's cheek coloured red and she quickly whipped away her tears. She studied the ground like she never saw it before and her fingers were doing that… that, Hinata-thing again.

_Jeez, why'd she have to be so cute? Damn you, Akamaru, I really don't know what to say now._

"K-Konichiwa, Hinata-chan" he grinned, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Kiba-kun" she smiled a little. "Konichiwa…"

It was in the way she said his name, in the way her cheeks coloured red every time she looked at him, in the way she was Hinata he always lost himself. It just couldn't be helped. When he was with Hinata, he always felt like a better person. Almost like he could take on this whole world, as long as Hinata was there to fight for. He was glad he saved her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" he said, wanting that silence to end.

She shook her head.

"I'm feeling better now…"

Something told him she was lying. She wasn't being honest with him. He could almost… smell it.

"Oh, that's good to hear" he said, trying to ignore that feeling something was going wrong here.

"Ano, Kiba-kun" she whispered, "a-arigato."

Kiba looked up. For a few seconds he stared at her confused, causing her head to turn a deeper red than a strawberry had. He grinned at her red face, asking: "Thanks for what then?"

"For saving… my life" her fingers were about to break if she kept moving them like that.

Kiba sighed and he looked up at the stars. He didn't even answer, afraid he would start crying. Yes, he saved her. And yes, he was so happy about that. But the screaming and the death of his other team-mate was haunting him down.

"You're… You're really…" she cut herself of, but regained her courage and said: "you're really my hero."

That sounded nice.

"Don't say that' Kiba said, with only a bit of regret, "what kind of hero am I, if I watched Shino die. I didn't do anything, nothing! I… I just…"

Damn, tears filled his eyes. His teeth sank in his bottom lip and he clenched his fist.

"Kiba-kun…" she whispered.

"I was nothing else then scared" he kicked the ground, "I let him die."

"No… That's, that's not true!"

"It is" he knew nothing could change that fact, not even her sweet voice, "but I won't let that happen again. I'll protect you with my life, Hinata. I'll make sure you and Akamaru never get hurt again. I swear I will."

Somehow his words caused Hinata to almost cry again. She brought a hand to her mouth and he could see her fighting her tears. Immediately he felt like a moron. He opened his mouth to tell her he was sorry, that he didn't want to hurt her, but the look in Hinata's eyes made him speechless. All the words he wanted to say were cut off by the single tear that fell over her cheek.

"Kiba-kun" she whispered again, almost like it was the last time she was going to say it.

"H-Hinata-chan?" was all he could think of to answer.

Even Akamaru became all quiet. He jumped into Kiba's T-shirt, like he wanted to disappear in Kiba's body. As a reflex Kiba hugged the hump now formed in his jacket. The feeling there was something wrong filled up his whole body now.

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan?"

"H-hai" she answered. "G… Gomen."

"Don't worry about it" he smiled, but the cold feeling remained. "Perhaps you should go home, it's pretty cold here."

"I-I don't…" Hinata turned around and she sat down, her head in her neck so she could still watch the stars. "I don't want to go home."

"Oh?" Kiba asked, taking a step into her direction.

"Will you stay?" her face turned red again. "Here with me?"

Kiba felt a blush coming to his own face now. He looked down on the girl, hugging her knees. Without really noticing it, he patted on Akamaru's head.

"Of course, I can't sleep anyways" he smiled, even tough she wouldn't see.

He slowly took a few steps towards her and sat down next to her. A soundless sigh escaped his lungs and he looked up. The stars were beautiful.

"You know…" he said, not really knowing why. "The stars remind me of your eyes."

"Kiba-kun" she whispered, clearly… embarrassed?

He didn't really know how to describe it, but he liked it. It was something between flattered and embarrassed. It was almost like she didn't know how to handle a compliment. The wind sent a shiver trough his body and he could see Hinata tightening her grip on her knees.

"Cold, isn't it?" he smiled.

"H-hai" she answered. "Kiba-kun… I, I was wondering…"

Kiba looked to her face. He decided to say nothing in order not to make her say nothing at all anymore. That happened easily by Hinata. Most of the time she said nothing at all, but Kiba didn't mind. People who talked all the time, were the people you could be scared of the most. You never know when they are lying and when they are honest. But if Hinata wants to say something, he always knew she was telling the truth. Silent people only tell the truth, they won't waste their time with lying. When Hinata said something, it was worth listening to. And besides, he somehow always knew what she was thinking or what she meant, even when she said nothing at all. That was one of the things that were so amazing about her. She could say not a single word, but tell him more then a whole book ever could.

"Why would they attack us?" she said. "We were just training, we did nothing wrong."

"I don't know" another sigh, "may be they wanted something from us, or they… I don't know. But they better have a good reason. And they're gonna tell me, before I beat the hell out of them."

He smiled full of determination to Hinata. She could be sure he was going to make them pay for what they did with Shino! There was no way he was just going to let this pass by. Some day, he'll kick their stinky asses.

"I'm going to become stronger and stronger, Hinata" he looked at the stars. "I promise you. I'll become stronger for…"

Stupid boy! He bit his tongue. He and his big mouth, what was he thinking?

"For?" Hinata asked.

"For you…" he whispered, embarrassed by the fact he really said that loud.

Hinata blushed once more.

"And Akamaru of course!" he quickly added. "I'll show them no to mess with Team 8!"

Hinata smiled at his determinate face.

"Hai, then I'll" her smile widened a bit, "then I'll do my best to! Once I'm fully healed, we'll train everyday so we will get them back for this."

"Hai!" he smiled. "We'll become stronger then ever before. Together we will definitely… We will make them pay."

_Together… that sounds nice as well. _

He heard Hinata yawning and he smiled.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Iiya" she answered.

"Don't lie" he winked. "If you're tired I'll walk you home."

"K-Kiba-kun" Hinata laid her head on his shoulder, "please tell me about tomorrow."

For a few moments Kiba looked confused. Why did she want him to tell about tomorrow? What was so special about tomorrow? He frowned his eyebrows and watched the stars. He could smell Hinata's hair and he felt his heart beating way to fast. A grin crossed his face. Perhaps she wasn't **that **shy as she always seemed.

"Well, uh, tomorrow."

"We'll still be together, right?" her voice sounded scared.

What was wrong? A feeling so cold he froze in an instant took over his body. There was something wrong, terribly wrong. The feeling cut off his breath. In a attempt to stop the feeling he lay his arm around Hinata's shoulders, pulling her a bit closer to him. Her hands grabbed his jacket, like she never wanted to let go. She buried her face in his chest. Her un-Hinata-like actions made him ever more scared. What could be so wrong that Hinata was acting like this.

"Of course" he answered. "Tomorrow you'll be feeling much better and I'll come to visit you at the hospital. If I'm allowed I'll take you for a walk, you, me and Akamaru. And we'll talk about many things" he laughed a bit, "stupid thing mostly I guess."

"K-Kiba-kun" he heard her soft voice and he felt something wet on his jacket.

"Hinata-chan?! What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"Iiya" she answered, "I'm fine."

Her little shoulders shook and she grabbed even more desperate on his jacket. Akamaru whined a bit, he must feel the sadness of Hinata too. Kiba smiled a bit and caressed her lavender hair.

"I'll become strong, Hinata" he almost promised, "I'll learn new techniques, improve the one I know now and I'll make sure you and Akamaru don't ever suffer again. I'll become strong, really strong. Never, I'm never going to be afraid anymore. I'll protect you with my life, Hinata. I'll become strong."

The shaking of her shoulders was stopped. Her grip loosened and her head fell a bit lower. A smile crossed his face. She fell asleep.

"I told you you were tired" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss on top of her head. "I'll guess I'll carry you home. My mother will kill me otherwise."

He placed Akamaru on his head and lifted Hinata up. With the Hyuuga girl in his arms he slowly walked towards her home. The stars were shining happily over them.

"I'll become the strongest ninja they ever knew of" he whispered. "I won't stop training until I can't move a single muscle anymore. I promise you, Hinata-chan, you'll never have to be scared anymore. You'll never suffer anymore."

_I never want to see you cry again. I'll be the reason of your smile, I swear you I will. I'll make you happy. I never, never want to watch and see my friends get hurt again. Especially not you, Hinata-chan. Even if I die, I'll protect you. No matter how far I have to go, I'll follow you. No matter how dark things are, I will keep going. _

He reached her house. Sneaking in, while hoping no one would see him, he placed Hinata in her bed. He whipped away a dark lock of hair from her face and he looked at her face. She seemed so peaceful.

_I'll protect your smile. I'll guard your heart, Hinata-chan. _

He kneeled next to her and whispered: "tomorrow we'll still be together. We'll be together for ever, I assure you that."

He got up again and sneaked out of her window. Akamaru sounded asleep as well. Kiba walked home again, watching the stars. The stars that reminded him of the sparkle in Hinata's white eyes. The eyes he loved so much. And he would protect her, no matter what.

"You protected us, Shino-kun" he whispered.

He opened his door and he walked to his room as silent as possible. He placed Akamaru careful on his pillow. He walked to his window and watched the stars further. Sleeping was something that became impossible after he saw Shino die. But now, he didn't want to feel that pain again. He only wanted to think about her eyes. The feeling became stronger and stronger. He staggered back to his bed, hiding under the blankets. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to think about Hinata. Normally it came automatically, but now he always saw the same film repeating for his eyes. He thought about Hinata even then, but not in a way he liked. He could hear her scream, smell her blood spilled on the leaves, feel her pain. Hinata's eyes full of pain and fear were a picture frozen in his mind. She tried, she tried to protect Shino. Only for that, she was a better person then he was. He only watched, frozen by that awful fear. With eyes so big they were about to fall out, he watched. He watched the blood dripping on the ground, he smelled the smell of death. He could smell his own fear. The only thing he did was watching, still watching.

_But one day, I promise… _

Perhaps he would fall asleep this time, not thinking about what he lost. Perhaps giving into this sadness was stupid. A little, powerless smile played upon his face. Starting tomorrow, he would train, train and train even more. He would become strong. There was never gonna be a day like that anymore, 'cause he would be sure that whatever happened he would be there to protect Akamaru and Hinata.

_I will save you. Akamaru, Hinata._

_

* * *

_

Hope you liked it! Heheh, sorry for making you all think Kiba died! '( He's too cute to die. Muhahah, anyways. Please review this chapter too. I know it was a litlle bitt over dramatic. I'll try to make the next chap's less drama. Sankyuu to all the people who already reviewed! You rock D

_Translation of Japanese words used in the story:_

Gomen I'm sorry/sorry

Konichiwa Hello

Iiya No

Hai Yes


	3. Chapter 3: Getting stronger

_**Only For You I Will**_

**Chapter 3: Getting stronger.**

The bright, lonely moon watched the boy carefully. It was the silver eye watching him fall, stand up and fall again. For three weeks he had repeated this cycle, and the night watched. Like silent witnesses the trees watched the boy training until he fell on the ground, cursing himself for being so weak. Even when the rain fell down, when it was so cold the flowers froze, when it was so late everything slept, the boy trained, cursed, cried and trained even more. His hands bled, his legs refused to carry him any longer and his lungs were about to explode, but still he trained. And the stars, the trees, the moon still watched his little battle.

* * *

But there was some one else looking as well. With her big, white eyes she watched him from a distance, her heart missing several beats if she saw him fall. Every night he stood there again and she watched. She witnessed his will, his determination, she saw his pain. The pain of losing a best friend, the pain of telling yourself it was your fault. She knew he told himself that every time before he fell, she knew it was the thing that let him do this. And she also knew that he would feel like that for ever, whatever she say or do, it wouldn't help. It hurt in a weird way, to know that. If he fell, if he cried, if he trained himself to death, there wouldn't be a single word she could say to make him stop.

She begged him so many times in all silence, watching, crying. She knew he only wanted to protect what was left, but she couldn't bear to see him hurting himself so much. Sometimes she wanted to run towards him, take him home and cry, just cry. It hurt, it hurt so much. She had been unconscious during the fight, so she hadn't seen anything. Only her imagination could tell her how useless he must've felt. She understood, though, perhaps that's why it hurt too. Feeling useless, powerless, only scared… it felt horribly, she knew so well. But this felt horrible too. This wasn't right. If she could only…

* * *

The boy fell again. His shoulder hit the ground with an incredible force. He didn't even have the strength to curse his self anymore. He just lay on his hurt shoulder, staring without any sign of life at the green grass. He gasped for air that didn't want to come fast enough. Tears of pain and anger fell down his cheeks. Forcing himself back up, he coughed, closing his eyes to bear with the pain. Blood fell on the grass. As he opened his eyes again, he stared at the grass, the blood slowly dripping on the ground. Flashes of his best friend dying, screaming, fighting shot trough his head. The anger, the uselessness the powerlessness, he all felt it again. It gave him the strength to stand up again. Stronger, he had to become stronger, much stronger.

_Akamaru… Hinata…_

He stood back up, staggering, almost falling again. Searching his balance again, he stared at the trees. Somewhere Shino was watching too, somewhere he would see his pain and he would forgive.

"K-Kiba-kun!" he heard a familiar voice yelling, "Kiba-kun, stop it, please! Stop it!"

"Hinata-chan?" he turned around, as fast as his body allowed him to.

"Please, please stop" she cried out, "don't do this to yourself!"

Kiba simply stared at the girl. Was she watching? What did she do here anyway, in the middle of the night? Shouldn't she sleep?

"I have to become stronger, Hinata-chan" he answered.

"At… at this rate you'll kill yourself!" she whipped her tears away, "please, Kiba-kun."

He sighed. She was right, he knew. This was more stupid and it only helped a little. He sat (or more fell) back on the ground. Hinata sat next to him.

"But if I don't do this, I'll never become strong enough to protect you or Akamaru" he said, feeling so useless. "I didn't do anything, I just watched, I'll make up for that now."

"But that doesn't mean you have to do this!" she almost screamed.

For a moment all her shyness disappeared.

"Hinata-chan…" he said softly, surprised of her tone.

"I promise you, we'll train together everyday and you'll become stronger!"

"But…"

"No," she interrupted, "I won't watch you do this any longer… please…"

Kiba kept silent for a few moments. He nodded. After all, she was right. She sighed in relief and suddenly Kiba started laughing. Pain filled his eyes and he grabbed his ribs.

"Kiba-kun?"

"Gomen" he looked at her and grinned, "I just never thought you could be so… well, uh, bossy."

Immediately her face coloured all red and she looked away, doing that thing with her fingers again. He laughed again, but his ribs didn't allow him. Hinata's face only became redder of his laughter.

"G-gomen, Kiba-kun" she whispered. "I… I didn't mean to…"

But his laugh didn't stop. He just continued, grabbing his ribs because the pain only got worse.

"Kiba-kun" she almost begged.

"Hai, gomen" he said, trying to stop laughing. "It's just… seeing you actually telling **me **what to do…"

"When people are worried, they have to say it, right?" suddenly she became all serious again, "rather bossy then seeing you hurt yourself."

"Gomen" he repeated, "it's just…"

"Iie" she answered, "this is not what Shino wants."

Kiba looked up, his mouth open but the words didn't come. He just stared with big eyes to the girl, who said nothing more. He laughed again to make the crappy silence go away.

"I like you more when you blush, Hinata" his laugh sounded so fake in his ears, "this is so not you."

"Iie" this time a smile crossed her face, "you just don't know this side yet."

"Never expected there was one" he stopped laughing, pointing at his ribs, "that hurts."

"Let's go home" she smiled, helping him up, "it's already late."

He nodded, but from the moment he stand on his feet he fell trough his knees again. They simply refused to carry him any longer. In a reflex he stretched his arms to break his fall, but he never hit the ground. Two unexpected strong arms held him up, helping him up again. Surprised he looked up, only to see Hinata smiling.

"This is a weird evening, you know that?" he said, as serious as he could.

She placed her arm around his waist, grabbing his hand and putting her shoulders under it, to help him standing. He barely had the strength to stand and even with the help he got from her, she could feel he was completely out of Chakra and he was standing on pure will. She didn't even her Byakugan to see that.

"Looks like you were right" Kiba smiled.

Perhaps it was her smile, or the fact that her lips never been that close to his, that he suddenly realised how close they were and his face coloured red. The words died on his lips and he felt the bit of strength in his legs leaving him again. Her grip tightened and somehow she must feel it too, the feeling that spread over his body, because her head became all red. He felt some kind off blush on his face too. It was like he could only feel the warmth of her arm around his waist. Every single piece of his body that touched her seemed to glow with incredible warmth and filled with a weird kind of power. A shy, almost awkward smile crossed his face. She smiled back, ever so shy.

And the moon watched.

"I… I think I can stand alone" he said, wondering why he said that, when it felt so good to be so close.

"H-h...Hai" she said, so soft he could barely hear it.

Slowly her arms slid of his waist and she took a step aside. In silence cursing himself for saying that he took a weak step forward. His legs were still weak and his weight was almost too much to carry.

"You're alright?" she asked quietly.

"Sure" he grinned, slowly, carefully walking further.

Hinata followed. She didn't dare to say another word, the feeling still lingering in her body. It was like she never let him go, like the feeling last for ever. Kiba waited until she started walking too.

"Should I walk you home? It's late already" Kiba smiled, turning his face to Hinata.

"Y-You don't have to" she said. "You're home is the opposite way, right?"

"I don't mind, I don't feel like going straight home anyway" he sighed, "I can't sleep anyways."

She didn't know what to answer on that, so she just said nothing at all. The whole way to her home, they both didn't say a word. Somehow, they didn't need to. Just walking next to each other was enough to feel save, to enjoy the silence. Hinata's eyes went to Kiba's face and then to the stars, shining brightly over them. A sudden feeling of peace and happiness made her smile. She wasn't sure how even less why, but this made her really happy, just to walk next to Kiba, hearing his footsteps next to her. Words would take the feeling away, this magic feeling like walking on clouds. It was like she watched the world for the first time, no, like she watched the world like she should watch it. Stars never were so beautiful and the silence never said more. Her smile widened. In all silence she hoped this walk would never end.

* * *

Kiba watched her smile, hoping she wouldn't see. The feeling he felt before was spreading again, leaving a warm glow inside him. He had never seen her so happy, so peaceful. Seeing her like that made him smile too. For a moment he forgot all what he lost, all what he lacked, all what he needed to become. Right now he enjoyed being who he was, because it was him, him and no one else, who walked here, right beside Hinata. It was Kiba Inuzuka who walked Hinata Hyuuga home and who could watch her smile like this. No matter what he was, how much he cursed himself she still smiled, she still was who she was.

He stopped. Hinata stopped too, smiling to him. Still the words didn't come. The feeling lingered between them.

"We're here" Kiba finally said, smiling a little.

"Hai" she answered.

"Goodnight, Hinata-chan"

"Thank you for walking me home" she smiled.

She turned around, but her lingered a bit. Kiba just watched her, saying nothing. He didn't saw it, but inside Hinata tried to find all her courage. Suddenly she turned around, grabbing hand and pulling him close to her. Kiba's eyes widened, staring at her face so close to his. Her face turned all red. Carefully she placed a kiss on his cheek, making him blush as well. Shivers, flashes of a feeling he could not understand raced trough him until all things fade away except her lips on his cheeks.

It didn't last any longer then a few seconds before she withdrew her head and let go of his hands, but it was the most beautiful eternity of perfection Kiba ever felt.

"Goodnight, Kiba-kun" she said softly, her face red.

She quickly turned around, almost falling over her own feet. Recovering her balance, she opened the door, closing it behind her. A sigh of relief escaped her lungs and she laid her head on the door. Her eyes were closed and she felt the blush leaving her face.

Why did she do that? What in the world was she thinking?

She just couldn't help it, Kiba was so sweet to her. He always smiled, he always helped her. No matter what, he never lost his patience. The first one, he was the first one who didn't threat her like a burden, but like a friend. Sometimes he even made her think he looked up to her in some way. Being with him made her feel like she was perfect, like she could do everything as long as he was there to believe in her. She lost faith in herself so many times, but he kept telling her she was amazing, she was strong, she could whatever she wanted if she believed it.

She didn't notice it herself, but she brought her hands to her heart, grabbing her T-shirt. It was the feeling there, deep inside, that caused her to do such a stupid thing.

How was she ever going to speak to him again? Why, why did he make her feel that way?

Her lips still tingled and a warm feeling filled her whole body if she thought back of it. A smile decorated her face. Closing her eyes, she let the feeling take control.

Worries about facing him again would come tomorrow. Right now, she only wanted to feel this feeling, letting it control her body. She wanted to walk on the clouds a little longer. She wanted to hold on to this feeling and never let it go.

"Kiba-kun" the name didn't leave her mind any more. "Kiba-kun…"

* * *

Kiba watched the door closing.

_Hinata just kissed me…_

He stared at the door. Slowly the notion of what just happened leaked in his head and a gigantic, triumphant grin came upon his face.

_Hinata just kissed me!_

A new feeling, which gave him an unbelievable strength to almost run home and made him smile all the time, filled his whole body.

_And I thought that girl was shy_

His grin widened even more and he almost smashed his door open, forgetting all others thing then Hinata's red face, her beautiful face, but most of all, her lips on his cheek. He jumped on his bed, almost falling out it on the other side. Kicking up his blanket and pulling it over his head, hiding himself completely under it, he still felt her lips on his cheeks.

_Hinata-chan…_

He closed his eyes and for the first time since a long time, his smile was real. For the first time since what seemed an eternity, he fell asleep dreaming about something else then his friend screaming, dieing. This time, the only thing he could think of were her lips pressed on his cheek, her body so close to his, her hands in his. The only thing he wanted to think of was Hinata.

* * *

Omg! I know, I suck! I swear next time there will some kind of action. I'm so sorry if this made you awfully bored! I just can't help it. But next time: action! **Please, please review** this story. Personally I liked this chapter the most (well, the writing style, I think this was the best of words use and stuff) so, tell me what you think. Hope you didn't fall asleep.

Hehe, sorry for the Hinata-kissed-Kiba part XD I just had to do it. No, the biggest question ever: How the hell is she going talk to him ever again? And of course... what is the action I'm talking about? Please read the next chapter too, I promise it will get better.

Anyways, thnx to my reviewers! I really love you guys. You all deserve a hug! )


	4. Chapter 4: After the Byakugan

_**Only For You I Will**_

**Chapter 4: After the Byakugan**

Kiba fell again. Again, he must've fallen like another thousand times before. Maybe doing Gatsuuga doing that much wasn't such a good idea.

Hinata looked up worried, but she didn't say anything. The whole day long, she hadn't spoken a single word. She only watched and trained.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I'm alright" he smiled, getting up again, watching the worry fade of her face.

He smiled, even when he wasn't alright at all. People who are alright don't train like he did. They don't care like he did. People who are alright spend their days laughing, smiling, playing soccer. But he didn't want Hinata to worry, so he nodded, smiled and trained further. They quit their sparring matches, since Hinata worried too much about hurting him. Even when he almost commanded her to get serious, he knew she still wasn't. He guessed it couldn't be helped, Hinata was Hinata.

"Hey, Hina-chan, look, I can write your name!" he laughed.

Without a word she looked up. Kiba grabbed his kunai and threw them first in a little 'H' then an 'I' and like that he continued writing her name.

"Okay, it becomes Hina, but that's good as well, right?" he smiled his wide smile at her and turned around, "I wanted to write your whole name, but I ran out of kunai."

Hinata smiled a little, looking at her nickname written in the sand. Her eyes went in the other direction again and Kiba stared at her.

Was she never going to speak to him again?

"Hinata-chan…" he sighed a bit angry, but he hid it well, "saying something back would be nice…"

He walked to the kunai's, picking them up.

"If you angry with me, you can just say that."

He put them away and turned around, the pain a bit too clear in his eyes.

"Or am I not even worth talking to? I know I'm not strong and you can be angry on me for letting Shino die, for being who I am! But, please, please, just talk, talk to me!" he almost cried out.

Hinata's eyes widened as she heard the pain in his voice. She bit on her lip and immediately she was consumed by a feeling of guilt.

"G-gomen, Kiba-kun…" she whispered, 'it's just…"

She shut her mouth and coloured all red again, looking away.

"Don't tell me" suddenly he started laughing, "you were embarrassed about that kiss!!!"

His hands grabbed his ribs, his whole body shaking of his laughter. Filling the whole place up with his laughter he sat back on the ground.

"And I actually got all worried" he said, gasping for air.

"K-Kiba-kun" she said, feeling even more embarrassed.

"That's so you" tears of laughter stood in his eyes.

"It's not that funny" she tried to fight back, his laughter making her want to sink away in the ground.

"Iie," he laughed, "it's even better!"

"Kiba-kun…" she muttered, "I, I…"

His laughter faded away, but the grin stayed on his face.

"You thought I didn't like it, did you?"

Now she really wanted to disappear.

"H-hai" she answered, twiddling her fingers.

"Don't worry about that, it was the most beautiful moment of my life."

"K-Kiba-kun…" her words fade away before she said them, looking at him.

_Maybe I should tell him now…_

"I…"

His grin widened and he laughed again. Hinata shut her mouth and watched.

"I just can see your face before me, when you had to be here to see me, alone" his laughter became louder.

She wondered how it came, that boys always messed up sweet situation. Almost, she actually almost told him. The words she kept inside almost left her mouth. For a second there she really thought he felt the same about her.

Why didn't he see? Why didn't he know? Why, why?!

Hinata watched the brown haired boy, his laughter fading to the background. A sweet smile came upon her face, his laughter was what made her happy. But he would never know, he would never understand. The wind caught her hair and made the leaves dance their fast, furious dance. In an instant she felt so alone, knowing he would never… love her back. She could hear his laughter, but she would never be the reason after it. Or it would be meant to embarrass her.

It hurt. In a way she couldn't explain, it was eating her from the inside, slowly killing her. Every day she saw him walking away from her, every day that left without telling him she felt even more lost. And he didn't see. He just kept on laughing, kept on smiling, kept on saying things she got embarrassed about.

Why couldn't she tell? Why could she only whisper his name, wishing the feeling, the meaning after it never left? Why was she weak, after all the times she tried to change?

"K-Kiba-kun… Let's eat something and then continue our training"

"Hai!"

Her eyes met his and she immediately looked away. Her face coloured red again.

_Why?_

* * *

Hinata stared off in the distance, to something, some one who could save her. Something that could give her the strength to tell him.

_Kiba-kun…_

Her chin rested on the palms of her hands. Her hair hung before her eyes, but she didn't even notice. She wouldn't care anyway. The only she thing cared about was the thing, the person that was just beyond her reach. Always there, so close, but too far to get an hold of. Day after day, smile after smile, she let him slip away again. Again, again and again. She always told herself that one day she would say him, but she got scared that day would never come. Somehow the courage always left her when she looked into his black, dog-like eyes. The words died in her throat, fade away before she even said them. The only thing that was left when she looked in his eyes was the feeling of happiness, but then again, the feeling of helplessness. That feeling that she couldn't tell, that she wasn't strong enough. She loved being close to him, it made her feel perfect the way she was, but always when he left, she felt even more miserable.

Why was she so weak? Why wouldn't she just…

Always when he came close, all she did was blush with a passion and look away. She always ran away, changing subjects, looking away, hiding, hiding for everything. All she wanted was to look back, to tell him she…

"Hinata-san?" she heard some one asking.

"Hai?" she asked, looking up.

"Tsunade-sama asked if you could see her, it was an urgent matter she said."

Her heart froze, fear crossed her whole body. She nodded calmly and stood up. Leaving whoever it was who spoke to her behind, she walked to the building where she would find the Hokage. Her footsteps sounded like her last. An explanation was what she didn't have, but somehow the feeling made her afraid. Breathing got more and more difficult, like iron claws of fear cut her lungs.

She didn't know why she was panicking like this. Was it the tone in the man's voice? Was it just the fact that she was a scared girl?

Her eyes looked at the door in front of her now. Slowly she brought her hand to the latch of the door, pushing it open. Never so silent, she stepped inside, closing the door behind her.

"Ah, Hinata Hyuuga?" Tsunade looked up.

She only nodded, somehow she couldn't speak. All her thoughts of missions were destroyed, because Kiba was no where to be seen. She was alone, all alone and it scared her.

"Well, I'll come straight to the point. You have to leave Konoha"

Hinata's eyes widened disbelieving. All the strength she had left left her immediately. Her hands fell beside her body, and she stared at Tsunade's face.

"We found out why your team-mate got killed. Your pursuers were after the secret of your Byakugan. They know you are here and they will surely come here and start a war if you're still here. That's why we're going to let you hide for awhile, until they got found and they are no threat anymore. You're leaving over a few hours, pack your stuff and say goodbye, you might not return for a very, very long time" she continued.

Every word, every single letter killed Hinata more. Everything… she was going to leave, to lose, everything she ever know.

_Kiba-kun… Naruto-kun… Akamaru... Neji-niichan... _

Her eyes filled with tears, her head falling on her chest. Hair fell down her face, hiding every sign of life. She barely had the strength to stand up.

_Shino… he was killed because of me… I… I…_

"Hinata-san?" she heard someone, like far, far away they were calling her.

She didn't answer. Speaking, thinking, breathing, everything became impossible.

_I… I don't wanna leave!_

A single tear fell over her cheek, leaving a single dark spot on the ground. Like in a nightmare, the most surreal thing she could imagine she turned around, whispering: "I understand…"

"Here are the details of the… mission"

Hinata turned around again, walking slowly to her, taking over the paper she had in her hands. Fighting the tears in her eyes, the deathly feeling in her heart she turned around walking away. Pushing open the door never was so hard. This could be the last time she ever opened that door again.

_Save me… Someone… Please, save me…_

Her footsteps were never so quiet, reaching the stairs never took so long. Every step she took demanded more power. A power she didn't have anymore.

Birds sang their happy melody and the sun lighted up the place, bathing in his light. Children laughed, running trough Konoha. But Hinata didn't feel the warmth, the silent peaceful joy she felt before when she walked here. She felt nothing anymore.

The pain stopped. It killed her completely.

_If I leave… I'll die…_

Her eyes lost the shine that once made her so alive. Her footsteps became automatic, her mouth dropped and all she could feel was empty.

_Even when I was always in everyone's way… My friends… I don't want to leave them… I want to prove them I can be what they believe I can be…_

The walk ended here. With her eyes still focused on the ground, she pushed open the door, walking straight to her room.

_Why me? I haven't done anything wrong? Why this? Why now? Why, Why?_

She fought the tears, burning behind her white eyes. The emptiness filled her even more. She packed her stuff, almost like her body was working on itself.

_I'm running away again… I haven't changed at all… _

Everything she really needed was in her bag; the other things would still lie here, waiting for the dust to hide them from the world. Lifting her head up high, she looked around her room one last time. In this room, she slept when she was young. In this room she cried. In this room she got older. In this room… her room.

With a quick move she placed the bag on her shoulders. Staring blankly, without any kind of emotion, she turned around, her feet dragging her away from here. She stopped at the door where she knew her father was inside. Slowly, really slowly she pushed it open.

"Hinata-chan?" she heard him asking. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know" she answered, actually speaking the truth. "S…Sayonara…"

An answer didn't come anymore. Hinata didn't want one either, it would only make it harder to leave. She closed the door again and walked further. Her father would go and ask Hokage what the hell this was about, she knew. And right now, it was impossible to worry about a thing like that.

"Hinata-sama?"

She stopped, staring at the wall in front of her.

"Hai" she answered.

"A-are you leaving?" it sounded a bit too scared.

"Hai" she answered again.

"Why?" he tried to control his voice, she knew.

"I don't know" she answered. "Sayonara, Neji-niichan."

She turned around, forcing a smile on her face.

"I won't forget you."

After that she turned around again and walked away, leaving her house, a speechless father, her memories and a defeated Neji behind her. Her footsteps never sounded so insecure.

* * *

The stars watched the girl staring at the door. In a few moments she had to go, to leave this town. The whole day she spent with walking around, looking at all the things that once made her smile. She said goodbye to almost everyone. There was only one person left to tell she was going. The Hokage told her not to tell them where she was heading, so Hinata told everyone she didn't know. Saying goodbye was hard, it cut down her throat, made her words so silent she wondered if she even said them at all.

But this, saying goodbye to him, was definitely the worst.

Lost in the darkness surrounding her, the emptiness filling her heart, she stared at the wooden door. Her hand slowly reached out for the door, to push it open.

_Kiba-kun… I…_

Never before she felt so defeated. Somehow she just didn't have the strength to bring her hand the few inches to the door and pushing it open. Her feet refused to carry her inside. She just couldn't. She could not say **him **goodbye.

_Gomen…_

Her hand balanced between her body and the door, floating in the air.

_What should I do…?_

For the second time this days tears came back to her white eyes. Her hand fell back next to her body. She couldn't do this, she simply missed the strength.

"I'm so sorry, Kiba-kun" she whispered, silently hoping somehow he heard her.

The stars shined brightly, but the only thing Hinata felt was an overwhelming darkness as she turned around and left him behind. Leaving everything she one knew behind her, her eyes went to the million, white points in the night. Without looking back she continued her steady, but still insecure walking. Her footsteps and her slowly breathing was the only thing she could hear.

The stars. The dark night. The big, bright moon.

It was the only thing that never changed. It was the only thing that kept watching. Like a silver eye, it just stood there and saw. No matter what happened, no matter how lost she felt, it was there.

It was the only that remained the same.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. Hehe, I know, still no kind of action. But next up surely is going to be! I swear!

Omfg! So much thank you to everyone who reviewed and faved!! I so love all you guys! Pleas review this chapter too. I hope the next will be up sooner.

I know, Kiba is cruel for laughing with Hinata that much evil laugh I just can't help it. Oh, sorry that I forgot Akamaru... he was there the whole time you know, he just didn't do anything worth writing about XD But next time he will.

Well, tell me what you think, what I should change, etc. I'm not sure about the writing style, I still think the previous was better, but I think this one was okay. What do you think? D


	5. Chapter 5: Left alone

_**Only For You I Will**_

**Chapter 5: Left alone.**

Kiba woke up as he heard Akamaru barking loud. Slowly stretching his body, yawning like he never slept before and rubbing his eyes, a smile crossed his face.

He didn't dream about Shino's death this time. Well, he did, but this time he didn't woke up sweating, screaming, crying. This time he slept trough and somehow he felt better now.

"Oi, Akamaru, you're making a lot of noise. What's wrong?" he said, falling down at his pillow again.

_**Hinata-chan.**_

"Eh?" Kiba immediately sat back up. "Hinata-chan?"

_**Don't you smell it?**_

Kiba closed his eyes and smelled the air around him carefully this time. A faint, weak scent filled his nose.

Hinata.

He could smell she was here not such a long time ago. Why? Why would she come here but leave then?

He jumped out of his bed, suddenly feeling more energetic then he ever did before.

"Perhaps… Perhaps she wanted to ask me out or something, but knowing Hinata-chan she was to shy and went away again" Kiba laughed at Akamaru, the happiest smile on his face.

Quickly he pulled his sweater over his head, and hopping towards his door he got in his pants. His jacket laid nice where he threw it yesterday so he didn't bother picking it up.

"Come, Akamaru" he smiled, running out his door.

The white dog followed the brown haired boy, running over the streets. While Kiba followed his nose, running to the direction Hinata was, his smile widened even more. Jumping out of the way for people who passed by, he wondered why Hinata would came to his house and then just leave. He could so see her face, the blush, as she stood there, staring at the wooden door. He grinned.

His eyes went up as he saw the terrain changing under his feet. He stopped so suddenly he almost stumbled over his own feet, causing him to make a weird hop and stop.

_This… This way leads out of the town…_

He closed his eyes, fighting the panic in his body.

_She probably went out to train. Nothing to worry about. The scent is faint, she's probably be home right now._

On his heels he turned around, running again. Akamaru could barely follow him, so he stopped, picking him up and placing him in his T-shirt. After that he started running again.

"She didn't leave, right Akamaru?" he asked, just to be sure.

_**She's probably home.**_

"We'll found out immediately" Kiba answered, stopping and knocking on her door.

He caught his breath, waiting for someone to come.

_Please, Hinata, just open. Just tell me there's nothing wrong…_

"What are you doing?" he heard someone.

He turned around and saw Neji leaning against the wall.

"I was looking for Hinata-chan" he answered.

His eyes saddened and Kiba felt the panic getting worse.

"Don't waste your time, you won't find her" he answered.

"W-What?! What are you talking about?!" Kiba yelled, the panic now completely taking over.

"She's gone. She left."

Just like that. Just like that he lost everything he still had. With those simple words his world crashed down.

"W-what do you mean?" Kiba asked, hoping that somehow he heard that wrong.

Neji sighed.

"I told you. She left."

"She can't just leave" his voice was full of doubt, "right…?"

"She can. And she did" he sounded not even concerned.

"Then where was she going?!" Kiba asked his eyes full of a mindless panic.

"I don't know" Neji said. "But if you really want to know, Hokage-sama probably knows."

"You're right!" Kiba exclaimed.

Not another word left his mouth as he stared running, just as fast as his legs could carry him. Racing trough the streets of the village he lived in ever since he was born, everything felt surreal.

_It's a lie. This cannot be real! I..._

He almost stumbled in his hurry to climb the stairs. Just in time he found his balance back, running to Tsunade's office. He ignored the weird looks and smashed open the door.

_I refuse to believe this!_

"Where is she!" he yelled, ignoring the fact he was talking to **the **Hokage. "Where the hell is Hyuuga Hinata?! Why did she leave?!"

"Just who do you think you are to be jumping in like this and screaming at me!" she yelled back.

"Where is she" he simply repeated, trying to calm down.

"You shouldn't care about where she is, it's for her own safety" Tsunade answered.

"She's a member of Team 8! My team! I have the right to know!" his fist landed loud on her desk.

"Kiba Inuzuka! The only right you have now is to walk away. The place where Hyuuga Hinata is or why she is there are none of your concerns!"

"I have to know!" he calmed down, looking at his clenched fist, "please tell me. I have to know."

"I won't tell you" she answered firmly.

He grinned and looked up again.

"I will find her. I swear I will."

"Hinata left for her own safety."

"Why?! Why?!" he gritted his teeth.

"The reason your team mate, Aburame Shino, was killed was because of Hinata's Byakugan. Your pursuers were after that. For that reason, she had to leave Konoha and hide in a safe place" Tsunade looked up. "She's safe now."

Kiba stared at her. Akamaru hid in his T-shirt, like he wanted to disappear.

"Where? Where is she?" he asked again.

"I can't tell you."

"You have to tell me! Who knows what kind of people are chasing after her! Do you have any idea how she must feel?!" he yelled.

All kind of calamity scenarios raced trough his head, killing his ability to think. He could feel his body trembling.

_I can't let her leave… I have… I have to protect her…_

"I can't tell you" she repeated.

A confident smile crossed his face as he proclaimed: "I'll find her anyways. It will only take me longer. Maybe just the time they need to throw a kunai trough her heart, maybe just that little second where she lost all her hope… But I will find her."

"Why do you want to find her that badly?"

"She's a member of my team" he answered. "So I'll find her and protect her."

"If you leave Konoha without permission, I'll consider you as a missing-nin" she sounded really serious.

"I don't care. Hinata's my friend and I won't let her die! If she has to run for ever, I'll run beside her! Because… Because that's what a team is, right?! A member of a team is never alone!" he bit on his lip, hoping emotion won't completely take over.

He had to find her. There was no way he could think of a life without her. Team 8 had already lost one member, but he would make sure it didn't lose another member.

And even more than that… he just wanted to… to be with her. To tell her what he hid so long. He just wanted to see her smile, to hear her speak. They couldn't take her away from him. He wouldn't let them! Even if he had to cross oceans, if he had to walk on the moon, climb the sun, he would, oh yes he would, find her. He would find her and protect her.

He promised her. He promised himself to do so.

His arms tightened around Akamaru, hugging the white dog. Like Akamaru was the only thing that kept him from falling, he held his best friend. Only the soft beat of Akamaru's heart told the brown haired boy he was still alive. Looking at his white fur, Kiba hoped that something, someone would tell him this wasn't real. But nothing came… Only the silence remained.

"I can't tell you" she answered again.

"Alright, then I'll go search myself" he turned around, heading for the door.

"You… you really love that girl, don't you?"

Kiba stopped. His hands clenched to fists and he stared at the door in front of him. Akamaru looked at the boy, a single tear running down his face, shattering on the ground.

"What if I do?" Kiba answered, as indifferent as he could.

An answer didn't come.

Kiba sighed. Like they would ever understand… even he didn't.

"I will tell you…" she said soft.

"You will?" he slowly turned around.

"I can't stop you anyway… and you might be right. After all, saving lives is what I'm trying to do… right?" She searched trough some papers and handed him small map.

"Hai" was all he answered.

Slowly taking over the map, a faint smile crossed his face.

"Don't tell anyone about this" she said.

"Arigato" he said, turning around again.

The door closed behind him and the hope he felt before was slowly returning.

"I will find her, Akamaru" he said, "and I'll protect her."

If dogs could nod, Akamaru definitely did right now.

* * *

Hinata was scared. Scared and alone. She bit her lip to forget that with every single step she took she left him behind. The beat of her heart was the only things she could hear. Hidden in the shadows she stared off in the distance. Blood of several wounds dripped slowly on the ground. She managed to escape for now.

"Byakugan" she whispered, activating her special power.

Pressing her body against a tree, she saw her pursuer coming closer. Pain flashed trough her body and she fell on her knees. Slowly she forced her little body back up.

A fist made her land on the ground again.

"There you are" a voice said.

Hinata slowly got up again. Immediately she fell trough her knees again. As she tried to catch her breath she prayed for some kind of power that would help her.

A fist landed on her face again.

She didn't have the strength to fight back any longer. She just didn't care. What was it worth? Everything was ripped away from her, everything she loved. All her thoughts disappeared and she felt something lukewarm sliding over her body.

Blood.

Suddenly, the picture of a brown haired boy, standing with his back to her, appeared before her slowly closing eyes. The pain disappeared fast, the only thing she felt was some kind of odd happiness. The boy with the red marks on his cheeks turned around. A white dog barked happily and jumped out of his jacket, running to a girl that looked like her. The boy immediately ran after the dog, shouting something. And she looked, smiled and… she was happy. She knew she was happy just to see him.

The picture slowly faded away.

_Kiba-kun… I…I_

White eyes opened again, staring at the blood under her body.

_I can't give up… for you… only for you… I will…_

Weak, trembling hands pushed a wounded body back up.

_Only for you I will survive. So that one day I can tell you._

The next fist that landed, was caught by her hand and blocked.

_I can't die before I tell you. I will tell you._

But it didn't matter how hard she tried, many times she landed on the ground, forcing herself back up. No matter how hard she told herself she would win, the next fist landed on her face.

_Gomen… Kiba-kun…_

She closed her eyes, waiting for the next blow.

But it never came.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you. You could get hurt badly if you try to hurt my friends" a familiar voice shouted.

_Kiba-kun!_

Her eyes opened immediately, staring at the brown haired, tall boy. The white dog on top of his head jumped off, barking dangerously. Kiba turned around and smiled.

"Don't you worry, Hinata-chan, I'll just beat that guy up for you" the smile never left his face.

"K…Kiba-kun" she whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this in no time, right Akamaru?" he smiled and the white dog barked determinate.

"Kiba-kun… Akamaru" a faint smile crossed her face.

After that she fell back on the ground, the darkness surrounding her.

Kiba looked one last time at her and then focused back on his enemy.

"So she wasn't alone after all" he laughed.

"She'll never be alone" Kiba answered. "Not as long as I'm here to be with her."

"How cute" it sounded sarcastic.

Kiba gritted his teeth. If they thought they could hurt Hinata and getting away with it, they were wrong. He would prove them they were wrong.

"Beast human clone" he shouted.

A sigh escaped the man's lungs.

"I don't have time to deal with kids who think they can fight."

"GATSUUGA"

"N-nani.."

The world faded to a blur of green, brown and something between grey and blue. Locating his enemy with his nose Kiba (and Akamaru) attacked. He knew, he felt, he hit him at full force.

_Just beat that, loser._

Kiba jumped away, watching the body lying on the ground. Well, that was a bit too easy, right?

Suddenly Kiba felt something changing the air around him and he could barely dodge the kunai thrown at his body.

"What the... I… I didn't even see that…" he whispered.

Blood fell on the ground. Kiba opened his mouth to scream, but the pain in his right shoulder was too much to scream. He fell down on his knees and looked up, his eyes wide of pain.

"W-what did you just do…"

Speaking was hard.

Another kunai pierced trough his body. And this time, he screamed. With all the power he had left he screamed.

His hands hit the ground as he tried to not completely collapse. He closed his eyes, wondering what actually happened. A slight change in the wind beside him made him get up and jump. The sound of a kunai hitting a tree filled the place.

A laugh followed.

"Well, that's my power. I'm able to throw kunais from any place, anytime. And you won't even see. So… you're still planning on saving that girl?"

Kiba slowly reached for his shoulder, pulling the kunai out and smashing it on the ground.

"You bet I am! If I can't see… I'll find another way to locate them!" a grin passed his face, "don't think I'll give up so easily!"

Closing his eyes again, he tried to concentrate.

_Those kunais will have his scent since she touched them… If I can smell them… It's a stupid idea… but there's nothing else I can do. I'll save Hinata, no matter what. _

He opened his eyes again and ran towards his enemy, smashing his fist in the direction of his face.

Akamaru 'saw' a kunai flying in the direction of his master and with a bark he jumped up, stopping the kunai by catching it with his teeth.

Kiba's fist hit target. He jumped backwards again.

"Arigato, Akamaru" he smiled.

"Stupid boy, there's no chance you can win… why don't you just give up?!"

"Because… If, if it's for Hinata-chan, I" a confident grin crossed his face. "Because if it's for Hinata-chan, I can do everything! If it's to save Hinata-chan, I can definitely beat you!"

_Only for her I will…_

He slowly got on his feet again.

"Akamaru!" he shouted, knowing the white dog would know what to do to.

Creating small balls of Chakra in his hands, he dodged the kunais rapidly. Even though, some still hit and it was hard to concentrate.

_I can do this. I can do everything for you, Hinata-chan._

Akamaru ran towards his enemy, but right before him he jumped into the sky. Kiba threw a small ball of Chakra towards Akamaru and he smashed it back to their enemy.

Of course he dodged it, but that was exactly what Kiba wanted him to do. That attack was nothing more then a distraction.

Quickly he stood behind the man, pushing the small ball of Chakra into his back. A scream filled the whole place, but Kiba knew this wasn't enough yet. Therefore he jumped into the sky, Akamaru 'falling' on his back. This attack wasn't done yet!

The attack that would follow was a dangerous one. He probably would collapse after it, and the whole thing trough his defences were like… zero. Only one kunai that would hit, would ruin everything. But he knew he could do this and win this fight. Because for the white eyed girl, lying defeated on the ground, he could do everything. Only for her he would do everything.

_Only for you I will, Hinata-chan!_

Forming some seals with his hands he watched the ground. For a second he watched Hinata and he felt the same strength he felt before filling his body. He could do this, this would work.

"Akamaru" he repeated.

A bark escaped Akamaru's lungs and he jumped into Kiba's hands. Again Kiba gave him two little balls of Charka, which Akamaru held in his mouth. Then he jumped with a great speed to the ground, spinning around. He was like an arrow out a bow. Before Akamaru hit his target, Kiba was on the ground, preparing the next step for this attack.

This time he made only one, bigger ball of Chakra in his hand. A scream filled the place, telling him Akamaru completed his part of the attack. As fast as he could he ran to the now heavy wounded man. Spinning around, like he would perform Gatsuuga he approached his enemy.

_I… I can do this! I can definitely win._

Pain flashed trough his whole body. A kunai hit. The spinning slowed down, and another kunai hit. They kept hitting and hitting, causing him to almost stop spinning.

_Iie… I can't give up now._

Gritting his teeth he started spinning rapidly again, ignoring the pain of every kunai that hit.

_I can do everything! I can win this… I have to win this. I will protect you, Hinata-chan. That's a promise I'll keep until the end. Because of you I can stand this pain, I definitely can stand this pain. I will save you, Hinata-chan._

With all the strength and Chakra he had left he hit, piercing right trough the stomach of his enemy. A scream started, but ended in the middle. The smell of blood was all over his body. Kiba crashed on the ground, pain one again flashing trough his body. He slowly got up.

"I… I did it, right?" Kiba whispered, turning around.

A bark answered his question.

The body spoke for itself. Kiba did it. It was for sure that person wouldn't hurt Hinata anymore.

A smile crossed his face and he staggered towards Hinata. Falling on his knees his smile widened.

"Guess we're not done yet" he slowly picked up Hinata's body.

Leaving the dead body behind him, he picked up Akamaru as well, who collapsed after the attack. Slowly, really slowly, each step demanding more power he didn't have he left the place behind. Searching a place to hide for anyone who would follow, he smiled to Akamaru.

"You've done well, Akamaru."

As he finally found a place to hide, he first made sure Hinata and Akamaru were alright. After he made sure no one followed them anymore, he stumbled back. Watching the white dog and the lavender haired girl sleep, another faint smile crossed his face.

After that he collapsed, the pain taking over him. Dark spots dancing before his eyes and blood still dripping out of his wounds he laid on the ground. Afraid of closing his eyes and never open them again, he just stared at a single flower before him.

_Only for you, Hinata-chan, all I do is only for you. And someday…_

After a few moments he closed his eyes, the pain getting too much. The darkness closed in on him, the pain drove him to the point he could barely breathe, but the faint smile never left his face.

_Someday you will see.

* * *

_

**_Sorry that the 'action' scene was so bad. I know but I really can't write that. I liked this chapter not so much, I guess... I think it was too messy, but I just couldn't help it. I hope you enjoyed it, though._**

**_And yes, I made a new attack for Kiba. It's some kind of combination of Rasengan and Gatsuuga. Of course it isn't a real Rasengan, 'cause Kiba can't do that attack, but it's something that's similiar to it. It's an even more dangerous attack then Rasenga itself, because it combines to kind of attack. What Akamaru did was almost the same as Kiba, only he had two balls of Chakra and he didn't really spin around that fast. He just used the speeds of gravity to hit. The attacks that came before the one I just described with the little Chakra balls were also a new attack, but it's mostly used to distract the enemy. If you would like some more information about the new attack I made for Kiba, just send a message smile _**

**_Also... I don't have a name yet... Could you help me? You could write the name you've thought up in your review or message it. I would really like some idea's, cause I really couldn't think of a good name. So, please review! (hehe, you can review without giving me a name, but if you have a good one, please share it with me)_**

Thanks to all the people who already reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6: Continuing the journey

_**Only For You I Will **_

**Chapter 6: Continuing the journey.**

Sunshine fell trough the trees, high above the ground, as the guardians of the world. Looking down on the bloody events that happened, seeing the consequences without moving a single inch, they continued standing there.

Right now they looked down on a boy, covered in deep wounds, a girl, not that heavy wounded and a white dog. Birds wondered if they were alive or not, hopping around their faces.

It was a silent tragedy, but nothing reacted. Everything stayed the same.

Hinata was the first to open her eyes. For a moment she stared at the grass before her eyes, wondering what she was doing here and why. Memories flashed in messy parts trough her head.

_Kiba._

She slowly got up.

_He saved me… _

A tear slid over her cheek as she turned around and watched his heavy wounded body lying in the grass.

_He saved me… he got hurt like this… for me. _

"Kiba-kun" she whispered, her hands slowly reaching for his body.

_Please be alive. You have to be alive._

"Please wake up," she said, touching his cold body.

Her breathing stopped from the moment her fingers touched his cold, bloody body. He didn't move. Not a single movement came for his body. His brown hair covered his eyes. He wasn't even… breathing…

_No… Don't be…_

Neither did she. Tears filled her eyes, her heart stopped and time collapsed.

_Dead…_

"KIBA-KUN!" she screamed.

_Not because of me!_

Lost in her sadness and pain she laid her head on his chest, crying out loudly. Everything around her died, everything seemed so painful, so useless. She lost him.

_Kiba-kun… Kiba-kun! Don't die! Don't die now, not here, not because of me! Kiba-kun! Don't leave me, I need you… I need you more than anything! Without you I can't move on, without you I can't smile. Without you my life can't be lived. I need you, I need you so badly. Don't leave me alone, don't leave me… Don't, don't! _

"Kiba-kun…" she screamed, her hands full of his blood, her heart torn apart. "Kiba-kun!"

The pain almost drove her to the point she would simply collapse and watch the time die around her.

A silent laughter made her look up.

A familiar laughter.

"K-Kiba-kun…" she whispered, rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

The laughter became stronger and the brown haired boy reached for his ribs, shaking of his laughter.

"You should've heard that!" he laughed.

The pain in his ribs became worse and worse, but somehow he just thought it was funny how she screamed his name. He could still see the tears in her eyes. He felt bad for making her worry that much, but on the other hand… it was just kind of funny.

"Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun!" he imitated her.

Hinata stared at the boy. How could he actually be **joking **about the fact he was almost dead! She thought she lost everything, felt so empty inside… and it was nothing more than a joke.

Right now, she didn't know or she should slap him to dead or hug him because she was so happy he was still alive.

"It hurt, didn't it?" he sounded serious now.

"H-hai…" she whispered, her cheeks turning red.

"Well, now you know how I felt!" now he sounded angry, "it was really sneaky of you to just leave me without telling anything! Man, you should've seen my face!" a smile crossed his face again. "I really thought I lost you."

Hinata looked at the ground, like the grass needed all her attention. The silence between them filled up everything.

"G-gomen…" she whispered.

"Nah, nothing to worry about" he smiled, "I already forgave you… besides your screaming was priceless. I think you've practiced on that."

He laughed again.

"I just can see it before me" he imagined, completely forgetting in what kind of situation they were. "You sitting in your room, staring at the wall and then starting screaming my name like there would be no tomorrow for me." Another laugh escaped his mouth. "Yep, I can definitely imagine that. Did you practice for Naruto-kun too? Or only for me?"

"Kiba-kun…" Hinata looked at his wounds.

Did he never get depressed or down? He was almost dead and he was talking about complete nonsense like her practicing screaming his name. He just said there, laughing, like they were on a picnic. But somehow, it made her smile a little too.

"So, where are we heading to?" he suddenly asked.

"I was going to –" she cut off herself, "w-we? Did you say we?"

"Well, of course" he smiled.

"D-demo… Your wounds… You should go back to Konoha and heal" she said, a bit shocked.

_Why would you come with me, Kiba-kun…? Don't do foolish things now. _

He sighed. "You should stop worrying about me so much… I'm just fine."

His eyes went to Akamaru. Lifting the white dog up and inspecting him, he saw his foreleg was a bit hurt, but it would heal soon if he didn't use it too much.

"And Akamaru is also fine, he shouldn't be using his foreleg, but hey, I can carry him. So don't worry about us."

"D-demo!" Hinata protested.

"Hinata-chan" he sounded deadly serious now… and with Kiba that meant nothing good. "You're going to listen to me carefully now."

"H-hai" she said surprised about his sudden change.

"If you're going to run your whole life, being chased like some kind of treasure, I'll be running next to you. They'll be chasing me too. If they want to kill you, they'll have to kill me first. You're a member of team 8, Hinata-chan, my team. And I won't let anyone, anyone in my team get hurt anymore. I've let Shino-kun die, but I'll definitely save you, no matter what. You're life is more worth than any other thing, any other person on this whole world. You'll never be alone, not as long as I'm here to be with you. You'll never have to be afraid, because I'm here to protect you. From now on, we'll be together, we'll face everything side by side. If you fall, I'll catch you. If it's for you, Hinata-chan…"

He looked up and she could read the determination, devotion and something that seemed like the perfect happiness in his eyes as he said:

"If it's for you, Hinata-chan… I can do everything!"

Tears filled her eyes again, her slim shoulders started to shake. She gritted her teeth, making a face between crying and smiling. She never felt happier before. It was the sweetest thing someone could ever tell her. All the pain, all the loneliness seemed to disappear as she watched his smile trough her tears. The wrong went somewhat righter again and the emptiness became less deep. He made her a bit more whole with just smiling at her.

_Why? Why are you so nice to me Kiba-kun. Why do you care about me, if everyone else just doesn't see? Why do you keep saving me, as all I ever do is holding you back? _

"Why? Why would you do that? You're going to throw your whole life away for someone like me!" she almost yelled.

_Don't do such stupid things now, Kiba-kun. I don't want you to get hurt because of me anymore!_

"I already told you. Hinata-chan, you're my friend, a member of my team. I won't let you get hurt. I won't let them hurt you! I just won't let them."

"But your wounds –"

"I'll be alright" he interrupted.

_I'll be just fine, as long as I'm with you, Hinata-chan. _

Words disappeared before they were even said. Hinata just stared at him with disbelief, thousand feelings racing, jumping, running trough each other.

Kiba grinned confident.

And the trees just watched without one single move.

After some time a painful laugh escaped Hinata's mouth and trough her tears she said: "I can't stop you anyway, can't I? No matter what I'm going to say, no matter how hard I'll cry, you'll just come with me, right? You're just going to ignore every sinlge word and then ask me smiling when we're going to leave."

He laughed as well.

"That **does **sound like me" he stood up and grinned. "So, where are we going?"

Hinata stood up as well.

As she explained where they were going she looked at his face, she realised that there was no other person she wanted with her on this journey more than him.

He was the only person she needed with her. The only person she…

Loved.

* * *

Stars filled the dark, cold night. Hinata kept on walking, Kiba right beside her. They stopped speaking a while ago. Hinata opened her mouth, but closed it right away. Her eyes went up to the stars, just as white as her own eyes.

It was silent. Not a sound could reach them here, in this calm forest.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Kiba said, watching her small smile.

"Hai" she answered, looking back at him.

"Aren't we there yet?" he asked then.

"Iie, I think we'll reach the place tomorrow. We should find a place to sleep for now."

"Sure!" he answered lively.

The silence took over again as they both watched in silence for a place to sleep. But once again, just like before, Hinata was happy just being with him. Even after all the pain she went trough, after all the loneliness she felt, he made her whole again. Only one smile on his face, a single word from his lips made her world whole again, no matter how broken it was.

"We could sleep over there" he pointed at a place.

"Hai" she nodded.

"Oka-" he didn't finish his sentence, but collapsed instead.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata fell on her knees.

Coughing and grabbing his ribs, Kiba stared at the grass, a few drops of blood falling on it. As he tried to catch his breath, he felt two soft hands helping him to sit back up again. Slowly he turned his face, to meet Hinata's white eyes. He forced a faint smile on his face.

"I-I'm okay" damn, speaking was hard, "really."

"Don't lie to me" she answered.

"Eh?" he reacted surprised.

"I know you're not" suddenly the shyness returned and she looked to the ground, a blush decorating her beautiful face.

He just couldn't help it, but he started laughing again. His ribs protested and he thought he was going to faint, but somehow it was just too funny to stop laughing about.

"You really keep surprising me, Hina-chan" he laughed, grabbing his ribs.

"K-Kiba-kun…" was all she answered.

"You know?" he asked, getting a bit serious again.

She looked up, the question burning in her eyes.

"I think you just like me, that's why you act so different then you do when someone else is around" he grinned.

Her face became all red and she looked away, the shyness and embarrassing dripping of her.

"K-Kiba-kun…" she whispered again, not finding a good reply to that.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop" he said, trying to stop his laughing.

"I think it's going to rain" he suddenly said, changing the subject. "And we don't have anything with us, right? Perhaps we should walk a little longer."

"D-demo… Your wounds…" she said like a useless attempt to protest.

"I'm alright" he slowly got up. "You don't have to worry about me so much."

"G-gomen… It's just…" she slapped her hands for her mouth, biting on her lip.

_Idiot!_

"Just?" he replied, slowly walking further.

With her hands around his waist to prevent him from falling, they continued their way. Hinata looked at her feet, like they were the most important thing in the world.

"I, uh… I just, well, I, uh…" the words just didn't come.

He grinned again.

_You're so damned cute if your blush, Hina-chan. Well, actually you're always cute._

"I just don't like to see you hurt…" she flapped out, with all the courage she could find.

For a few seconds Kiba just stared at her red face, as she hid her eyes under her hair. Then a big, happy smile crossed his face, and he almost jumped up.

"Well, then I guess I'll never get hurt again" he answered, smiling.

The only thing she did was slowly looking up and smiling back.

"I-I think we could hide in that cave over there?" she suggested.

Like the rain waited for her to say that, he started falling down like there would be no tomorrow to rain anymore.

"Damn!" Kiba shouted, taking Hinata's hand as in a reflex and running as fast as his wounded body allowed him.

Once they were in the cave he watched the rain fell outside.

"K-Kiba-kun" he heard Hinata whispering after a few minutes.

"Eh? What's wrong?" he answered, watching her red face.

She didn't say anything, she just looked down. As Kiba followed the direction of her eyes, he saw he was still holding her hand.

"Uh…" he said, trying to find something to reply.

He quickly let go of her hand, staring at the 'wall' opposite of Hinata, so he wouldn't look at her face. He was happy it was dark and she couldn't see the blush on his cheeks.

"Gomen" he said, laughing.

"I-Iie… Don't be sorry" a small smile crossed her face.

"I wasn't, actually" he grinned.

A faint smell made him stop his grinning. Someone was really close, if he could even smell them with the rain. He pushed Akamaru, sleeping in his arms, a bit closer to him as to protect him.

"Hinata" he whispered, as he took a step closer her.

"I think we're followed. Come" he said.

He grinned to her, taking her hand again, holding Akamaru with the other hand. Leading her deeper in the dark, cold cave he felt her warm hand in his. It surprised him a little she didn't pull her hand back. Behind them sounded a thunder, a sound like the world was going to explode. Hinata's hand tightened a bit and she almost jumped up at the sound. When he thought they were far enough, he let go of her hand, whispering: "I don't think they will find us here."

"A-alright" she smiled.

Kiba sighed, sitting on the cold ground. Hinata slowly sat next to him.

"How is Akamaru doing?" she asked.

"He's fine" Kiba answered, patting the white dog.

"Good to hear" she smiled, the gesture not visible in the dark.

"Uhu" he answered.

He yawned.

"Man, I'm tired" he laughed.

"Of course you are… if you walk around with those wounds the whole day…" she said.

"You're doing it again!" he laughed.

"N-Nani?" she asked quietly.

He just wanted to answer, but he smelled someone really close. In a reflex he pushed his body against the wall, pulling Hinata against his body. That way they would almost be invisible to anyone who would come close to them. Holding Akamara close to his body as well, he waited.

Hinata felt her head being pushed against his chest. She didn't dare to complain, she thought heard footsteps anyway. Softly, like a calming rhythm she heard his heart beating. His smell made her dream away. The only thing that kept her from sinking away in dreams and blushes was the danger of someone finding them. His strong arms were close around her now.

She didn't move, nothing in the whole world moved. Footsteps came closer. In all silence she activated her Byakugan, moving her head a little up. In her white world she saw someone really close. While holding her breath she prayed he would leave. Kiba couldn't fight right now and she was afraid that she alone wouldn't be strong enough.

_No. Don't think like that. If it comes to a fight, I'll protect Kiba-kun with my life. Only for him I will win. I can win. He did this all for me, this time it's my turn. I can definitely save him! _

Slowly her hand reached for a kunai by her side, but a hand on top of her stopped her movement. He didn't need to talk to let her know she should wait.

The footsteps slowly faded. He was gone.

Hinata breathed again.

"That was close" Kiba whispered, after he was sure whoever it was left.

Hinata only nodded, her body still really close to his.

"Oh, uh, sorry" Kiba suddenly said, a bit nervous, letting her go.

"Y-you don't need to…" she said, but cut off her self.

"Eh?" he answered.

"N-nothing…" she said.

"Oh, I see!" he suddenly said like he discovered something revolutionary. "You liked me hugging you!"

"I… I…" she tried to protest.

"I could do it again if you want me to" he grinned, "beside, I think my chest lays better than this hard ground."

"K-Kiba-kun…" she whispered, her face all red.

She felt every single muscle trembling, shaking, but somehow it didn't even feel so bad. If she could only find the courage…

"And I guess it's going to get cold" he continued, "you can share my jacket if you want to."

"H-hai…" she answered with all the courage she found.

She slowly laid her head back on his chest. He placed his arms around her little body, almost hugging her. Placing his jacket around her shoulders a smile came upon his face.

"You're not really shy, aren't you? You just acting like that, because every boy thinks that's damned hot," he said.

_Okay… You can slap me now, Hinata-chan… Me and my big mouth! Why can't I shut up for once!_

"K-Kiba-kun" she whispered, hoping talking would keep her from fainting.

"Hehe, just joking, just joking" he said, laughing nervous.

_It's just that it IS damned hot._

Hinata closed her eyes, listening to the beat of his heart. All other things fade away, seemed like nothing, as a pleasant, warm, safe feeling took control over her. Even when her cheeks were all red and her heart beat way too fast, she didn't want him to let go of her. She just wanted to lie like this for ever. She wanted time to stop now, so there would never happen anything that could make this feeling go away.

Kiba smelled Hinata's scent all over him. The smile on his face widened, he just couldn't help it, but his hand slowly reached for her hair, running trough it. Closing his eyes, all the pain he ever felt seemed to disappear.

This was the feeling he fought for when he tried to save Hinata. This was the feeling that made him believe that he could do everything, that gave him the strength to do everything he set his mind on. She was his reason why.

Hinata.

He held her tight, pretending like he slept. His arms were so careful wrapped around her, like he thought she could break any moment. He held her now, and he knew one thing for sure.

_I'm never going to let you go again, Hinata-chan. From now, we'll be together. _

_

* * *

_

**Okay, I think I've said in the previous chapter he didn't had his jacket with him... but here he had XD. For the sake of my story? **

**And I know, Kiba was soooooooo evil for pretending he was dead! Poor Hinata. But it just seemed like a Kiba-thing to me. He can be really evil sometimes. Well, I don't really know anything to add to this. Nothing exiting happened, really. Well, I think I'll add about 4 chapters... Could be more, though XD. I'm really bad in ending stories. Oh yeah, sorry that I always forget to write much about Akamaru. He's there the whole time, believe me.**

**So, let me know what you think about this? Thnx for all the people who already reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 7: A new home

_**Only For You I Will **_

**Chapter 7: A new home**

Morning came as the birds began to sing and Hinata slowly opened her eyes. For a few seconds she stared without really seeing anything at the sleeping face above her.

_Kiba-kun?_

It was only that moment that she realised that she was really close. Immediately she got back up. She looked at the boy. His wounds looked even worse then they did yesterday. No miracle, though, she had to find something to take care of the wounds quickly. But she lost everything she was caring with her when she tried to lose the one who pursued her. The one who hurt Kiba like this. She had to find something fast. Standing up, she walked outside, looking for anything she could use.

_I could try to find some__ herbs and make an ointment of it. I could rip some of my clothes I can miss to make something like bandages…_

She looked down, looking at the dark trousers she wore. Reaching for the bandages that were wrapped around her leg, she started to untie them. She didn't need them. Kiba did. This time, it was her time to take care of him. She would take away his pain and she would make sure they'd be together from now on. It was the promise she made. It was the promise he made. It was the promise she would never break.

Placing the now untied bandages in her pocket, she started searching for the right herbs to heal his wounds.

This time, she would save him.

* * *

Kiba slowly opened his eyes. The warm weight on his chest was gone. He yawned and stretched his body, but he stopped the movement since it hurt way too much. He sighed. Of course, the wounds were still there. His eyes went to his left. Akamaru was still there too. But someone really important was missing.

_Hinata-chan?_

Snapping back to his senses, he got up as fast as his body allowed him to. All kind of scenarios went trough his hand.

A sudden attack of complete panic took over his body. Moving his head around so fast the world started to turn faster than it ever did before, he searched for her. No sign. Vanished. She was just… gone.

Was she kidnapped, while he was sleeping? Did she run, leaving him behind again? Did they already get her?

_I… I didn'__t protect her at all._

Lifting Akamaru up and placing him on top of his head, he walked outside. He closed his eyes, the bright sunlight almost blinding him.

"Hina-chan? Hinata-chan?" he called out. "Hinata-chan! Where are you?!"

An answer didn't come. He sighed, trying to stay calm. His body hurt, but he forced his legs to move.

"Where the hell could she be now?"

_**She's close. I can smell her.**_

Kiba laughed.

"Yeah, I can smell her too, but I smell her everywhere right now."

He heard a quiet voice singing. Hinata? It smelled like her, but all his clothes smelled like her anyways. As fast as he could, he walked to the voice.

* * *

Whispering a song to her self, Hinata collected all the herbs, plants and flowers she might need. The smile never left her face. Humming and almost dancing trough the vegetation she never felt better. Today she was going to take care of him, today it would be her turn to be worth something. He didn't need to protect her the whole time, that's not why she wanted him with her. She wanted him close to her, just because she loved it. Just because she loved him.

"Hinata-chan?" a voice behind her asked.

"Hai?" she said smiling, turning around.

A sigh of relief escaped Kiba's lungs.

"Don't you ever scare me like that! I thought they killed you or kidnapped you or something! And now you're here, collecting some silly flowers… why are you doing that anyways?"

"To heal your wounds" she asked, smiling. "You just go sit there and then I'll take care of you and Akamaru."

"You really don't need to… I'm just fine! Akamaru could use some tho-"

"I'd love to take care of you" she said lively, interrupting his attempt to protest. She leaned forward and petted Akamaru careful on his head, looking at the white dog so she didn't need to look at Kiba's face.

"You saved me, now it's my turn to do something for you" she continued, returning her attention to her ointment.

"But Hinata-chan…" he protested.

"I really can do this, Kiba-kun! I can make this ointment and heal you… I really can…" she said and the look in her eyes saddened. "Please take my help… Please…"

It was not that he didn't want her to do something for him, it was just that he hated to be taken care of. He came here to make everything better, right? Then why, why was she helping **him**? Why did he almost made her cry, why did he hurt her? He didn't want her to think he was only a nuisance… Kiba sighed, hugging Akamaru.

When he still didn't give her an answer, Hinata looked up. Was she really that worthless that he didn't even want an ointment from her? But right now, she didn't care whether she was good enough or not, he needed this ointment! He needed to be taken care of or things would turn real bad for him. Walking one day around was worse enough. He could die. She couldn't let that happen. If he only listened.

_Well. If it doesn't work like this…_

"Look!" she almost yelled, looking at him, something that could be called 'anger' in her eyes, " we both know you're hurt real bad. We both know that wounds should be bandaged or they'll infect! We both know that you could die of that! We both know it! Then why are you protesting?!"

Kiba stared at her, completely swept of his feet. He knew that if it really, really mattered she could be determinate and independent, even some kind of daring, but he never knew that he was important enough to break trough the iron bars of eternal shyness. Snapping back to his senses he tried to find a good reply.

"Thinking once you were dead was enough" she said, her voice softened, while she picked a leaf of a tree.

"Uh, yeah… about that" he said, changing the subject.

Immediately his eyes went to Akamaru and he petted the white dog, so he didn't need to look at her. Somehow, it made it easier to say a lot of things. Things you could never say if you looked someone in the eyes. He didn't know why, it was just a fact. "I'm sorry. That really crossed a line… or thousand…"

He laughed a bit, hoping he made the weird feeling of sadness around them go away.

"It's a miracle you didn't really kill me back then!"

Hinata didn't answer, pretending like she needed all her attention by making to ointment. She felt like he wanted to say more, so she just shut up and listened. It was stupid, but somehow she just felt that. She just knew what he thought, what he wanted to say, when he needed her to listen. So did he, as the only one. He was the only one who truly knew her.

"It's just what I do… I mean, when things get really serious I just…laugh with it" he continued, his eyes still directed at Akamaru.

Realising just how stupid that sounded and how Hinata probably just didn't care, he wanted to shut his mouth. He just wanted that he never said that. She didn't care about how he reacted, the last thing she needed right now was some kind of character-analyzing from him.

But for some reason… it felt like she listened. Even now, when the world hated her, wanted her dead, even now, she just listened, like she always did. Really, she was a wonderful girl.

"I just hope that when I laugh enough about it, it will become just one big, bad joke"

A sigh escaped his lungs.

"Yeah, that sounds stupid. I know."

"It isn't stupid, Kiba-kun" she answered, adding some last herbs to her ointment. "It's just you. And you aren't stupid. Stupid people don't do what you do. Stupid people don't save someone's life. Stupid people aren't capable of being such a good, loyal friend as you are."

She looked up, smiling.

"To me" she said, feeling a blush colouring her face, but still she continued, "to me you're the person that's the furthest away from being stupid."

And yet another time, Kiba stared at her. This time a blush was colouring his face as well and he looked down, a smile crossing his face. A warm feeling spread over his body and he found himself playing with the grass nervously.

_So that's how Hinata-chan feels all the time__ when she's shy._

"Demo, Hina-chan" he said, looking up again, a confident smile all over his face. "From now on, I'll only make things better. And… I won't make any bad jokes anymore."

"From now on?" she laughed, like he said something really stupid.

"You already did…" she whispered, so soft she hoped he didn't hear it.

She leaned forward again, her face really close to his. Kiba's eyes widened in surprise and he could feel her warm breath against his cheek. Her hands reached to his shoulders and she lifted Akamaru up. Then she leaned back again.

"His foreleg was hurt, right?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah…" he whispered soft, almost like the feeling let his words disappear before he even said them.

She looked up, a bit surprised at his sudden change. Realising that, he forced a smile and repeated, louder: "Yup."

"That one, to be exactly" he said, pointing at the leg that was hurt.

"I see" she smiled and dipped her fingers in the ointment. "Here you go, Akamaru. With this, you'll heal soon!"

Akamaru barked happily. Hinata smiled and gave him a hug.

"Your turn now" she smiled, turning her head to Kiba. "Uh… it's uh.."

Her face coloured all red and she looked down at Akamaru, caressing the nin-dog.

"Huh? What?" Kiba asked, frowning his eye brows.

"I-I think it i-is better t-to… I mean…" she stuttered, "W-well, j-just…"

"What? You can just say it. Don't be shy. I won't laugh or something" he encouraged her.

"W-well…" she cut herself of, twiddling her fingers before her face.

"YoushouldtakeoffyourT-shirt" she said, really fast. "Then I can bandage it."

"What?" he laughed. "I didn't get anything of that."

"You.Should.Take.Off.Your.T-shirt" she repeated real, really slow now, her face red all over, as she tried to look at anything, as long as it wasn't his face.

"Ooh" he nodded "you could've said that."

"H-h-hai" she answered.

As he slowly took off his T-shirt, Hinata tried not to stare. Immediately Akamaru got all her attention again, like he was some sort of teddy-bear. She was **really **happy he was here now, so she just didn't need to look at Kiba. Well, not so he would notice, at least. Because no matter how hard she tried, her white eyes always slid back to him.

"So" he said.

Suddenly he started laughing… again. Almost like a reflex Hinata looked back at Akamaru, pretending like once again she inspected his foreleg.

"AUWCHZ!!" he screamed. "Damn, I shouldn't laugh anymore."

"W-What's wrong?" she asked, regretting before she got a reply.

"Nothing" he said, "but your face was priceless. I'm not going to kill you if you look, trust me."

"I-I wasn't!" she protested, but immediately she realised he didn't even said that.

_Oh… damn…_

He wanted to give a clever answer, but a sudden flash of pain raced trough his body and he made a grimace. Biting on his lip he collapsed. Maybe he stayed up to long.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled, as she quickly stood up and ran to him, helping him to sit up.

Coughing, Kiba forced a still painful smile on his face.

"Don't worry, I'm alright" he said, not really believing it himself.

"Akamaru" Hinata said, looking away from Kiba, "would you be so nice to look after Kiba for a moment? I have to get some water."

Looking back at Kiba, she smiled: "I'll be right back. And with Akamaru as a guard..."

"Yup, nothing that could go wrong" he smiled back.

"Okay, don't go anywhere while I'm gone" she said, as she stood up.

"Well, I'm not really in a condition to walk around" he grinned.

"I know… but you did yesterday, so..." she said. "But, anyway, I'll be right back!"

And with those words she ran away, searching for some water.

Akamaru walked, well, as far as he could with one injured leg and several minor injuries, to Kiba and lay down in his lap. A faint smile crossed Kiba's face and his hand slowly ran trough Akamaru's white fur.

"Guess you'll be better in no time now" Kiba smiled, fighting the pain out if his voice.

If dogs could nod, Akamaru would've done that. But Kiba didn't need him to do that, he just knew what he wanted to 'say' without really giving any sign. It was some kind of wordless bond between them. A bond that could never be broken by anyone.

"Back!" a sweet voice shouted.

_Jeez, she sure is happy today._

Balancing with a big leaf, with water in it, in her hands she walked up to Kiba. She sat down behind him. A ripping sound resounded over the whole place as Hinata ripped off a piece of her pants.

Kiba turned his head, a confused look in his eyes, as he asked: "huh? Why are you doing that?"

"To clean your wounds, but we don't have anything with us, so this will do" she answered.

"Yeah, guess so" he said, looking forward again.

Hinata carefully cleaned up his wounds, cleaning up all the blood that stuck to his body.

"That must've hurt so much…" she whispered, mostly to herself.

"Oh, don't worry" he reassured her. "It probably looks thousand times worse than it really is. And beside, with your great care I'll be okay for sure."

She smiled a bit at his words. He was amazing, really. She knew that he was only saying that to make her feel better. She wasn't dumb, wounds like that hurt. No matter how tough you are, no matter how optimistic. He must've felt so much pain, but he didn't said one word about. Not a single time he said that he was hurt. No, instead he pretended like there was noting, just to make her feel better. Just to make sure she didn't worry. Even when she knew he was lying, it made her feel better. Not because of his words… but because of the meaning behind them. That wonderful meaning that he cared about her.

She dipped her fingers in her ointment and started to treat his wounds.

Cold, but soft fingers ran over his back and Kiba tried desperately not to squeak. He felt his face colouring all red and after the first seconds he relaxed again, staring without seeing at the green grass.

"Something wrong, Kiba-kun?" she asked and he could feel her breath in his ear.

He tried to suppress the shiver that was begging to be released. Biting on his lip again he forced a smile and said, as normal as he could: "n-no, of course not. Y-Your fingers only were, uh… a bit c-cold…"

_Okay… Did I just stutter? That's __really wrong._

"Oh, sorry" she said, like she didn't even notice it.

"D-Don't worry about it" he said.

_And I did it again…_

He could smell her really close and he tried his best not to surrender to the warm feeling spreading over his whole body. She smelled so nice. She smelled like… love. A faint smile crossed his face. Great, he just thought she smelled like love. That was really, really weird. But he knew that if love would have a scent, it would smell like her. There just wasn't another word he could find for it.

Everything around her was love. It was in the way she moved, in the way she smiled, in the way she tried to cover herself in her own shadow. With every word she said, with every breath she took, he felt it more. He really loved her. But she would never see, she would never notice. Somewhere it hurt. It drove him insane. But somehow, it also gave him a reason, a reason to hold on.

Why else would he go trough so much pain? If it wasn't for her, he was nothing, he could do nothing. Without her as his goal, he was just a stupid boy, just an ordinary boy.

She would see, he knew. And he would wait carefully for the day she noticed and she saw. That day would come soon enough, one day she would definitely see that he cared.

_It sure takes long, though._

Her fingers slid over his back and he could almost feel the heat of her body so close to his. It was the most painful and the most wonderful moment in his life just at the same time.

Painful, because he had to fight the most unfair fight in his life. Every single fibre of his body was begging, screaming that he just had to turn around and kiss her. She was so close now. He had to force himself to act completely normal and unaffected while she was so close that he could feel her breath in his ear. Every time her soft fingers slid over his back, he thought that he was seriously taking more then any man could take. This just wasn't fair anymore.

"So, that done" she said, "I'll only have to bandage it now."

She leaned forward, reaching over his shoulder to pick up the bandages close to his leg. Kiba felt her body brushing over his back.

_This isn't fair… This just isn't fair…_

Lost in her scent, her body so close to his, he stared at the green grass. He didn't even notice he was almost biting his lip to pieces. A ripping sound behind made him snap back to reality.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

Hinata ripped another piece of her clothing.

"The bandages aren't enough, so I'll improvise with this" she smiled.

Kiba smiled.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he said.

Silence fell between them and only a few seconds later Kiba realised what he just said. His face coloured all red and he looked away as fast as he could.

"Well, I, uh, well, I just mean that…" he tried to get away with it.

He sighed.

"Well, I just mean what I said" he concluded, smiling.

There was nothing with wrong with that, right? It wasn't wrong to think someone was amazing when the person was amazing? It was amazing that she did all that just for him.

"But… You also could've asked if you could have that" he said, pointing at the bandages wrapped around his leg, trying to make the situation a bit lighter again.

She laughed a little bit.

"Yeah, I could've done that too."

"Here" he said, untying the bandages and giving them to Hinata.

"Arigato" she said smiling and preceded her work.

Kiba lifted his head a little higher, so that he could watch the sky. He was here, with Hinata, with Akamaru. Somehow, even now, he didn't felt so desperate anymore. Everything, he knew, everything would be just fine from now on. Now they were together, now the danger was gone, everything would be just fine.

Since the first time since a long, long time Kiba looked up at the sky and peaceful, happy smile lighted up his face.

* * *

They walked for hours. Hinata worried herself to death, scared Kiba would collapse again, but he didn't seem to do that in a while. Her mind drifted away to memories she always kept in her heart. The memories of them, all the times he smiled to her, all those times he was there. And yet again, he was there. He never left her. He never did.

She forced herself to look at the 'road' before them again.

"Aren't we there yet? You told me it wasn't that far away from where we were" Kiba whined laughing.

She smiled. Her finger pointed at a direction.

"It's there."

"Sugoii!"

Her smile widened a bit at his lively, almost childlike enthusiasm. He made her feel like they were on a picnic and they would head back soon enough. He made her feel like it was only a game, like there was nothing to worry about.

"Is that it?" Kiba asked, pointing at a little, hidden shed.

Covered by bushes it was barely visible.

"Yup' she confirmed, "that's it."

"That's our new home…" Kiba whispered, almost sad.

"Yeah… that's our new home" her eyes saddened and suddenly the feeling returned. No matter how he made her feel, there **was** something terrible going on.

"Demo…"

Hinata looked up.

"Demo" he smiled at her, "if you're here with me, I'm sure it will feel like home soon. Let's wait there until Konoha is save for us again."

"Hai!" she said, a smile crossing her face.

She would definitely make this her new home with Kiba. Even when it was just for a while…

* * *

**_Japanese wordlist:_**

**_Hai : yes_**

**_Demo : but_**

**_Sugoii : amazing! _**

**_Okay, I'm REALLY sorry it took soooooooooo loooooooooooooong to get this chapter on. I just got stuck for a moment and school was keeping me from writing. But, here it is. The new chapter! Heheh, I finally did something about his wounds. I know in my text it's like he's only hurt at his back, but pretend like Hinata did tend the others wounds too, just didn't feel like writing all of it. I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner._**

**_Much, much thnx to all my reviewers!_**

**_Please review this chapter too! I love to get reviews, they always remind me that I have to write further XD_**

**_(Hehe, a news: the scene of _**

**_Hina: 'don't go anywhere when I'm gone'  
Kiba: 'I'm not really in a condition to walk around' _**

**_actually happened with me XD, well, a bit different. So here's the story: I was jumping on the trampoline and tried some tricks, but I fell off and made a really bad fall. My chin was almost where my stomach lays, I assure you, that hurts much. The teacher than told me not to try and stand up again, and I actually answered like: do I look like I'm in any condition to stand up? XDDD I guess that was a bit stupid, but I just had to say it. I really hate it if everyone acts like you're going to die or something. Guess Kiba hates it too! XDD)_**

**_Okay, here ends the boring story! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far! Every idea on how it goes further is welcome!!!_**


End file.
